


Untitled 2008 More Joy Day Snippet

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Nestra, 2008 More Joy Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2008 More Joy Day Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



Teal'c was very sure that Daniel Jackson would never marry again. Among a less rational people, one might feel that a public commitment to joy and love could be too great a challenge to fate, given the torment and death suffered by Sha're. 

But this disdain for marriage on a personal level didn't mean that Daniel Jackson could not celebrate his teammates' good fortune. So it was that he attended Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell's wedding with, so far as Teal'c could tell, great equanimity and in fact joy. 

It was a most propitious day, despite a sudden shower which sent all the attendees running for shelter under the big tents. When a lightning strike blew out the power in the neighborhood, Daniel and Teal'c lit the dozens of candles on the tables, the band unplugged their instruments, and the party continued. 

Teal'c carried away from the day two images, which he held close to his heart until the day he died. First was the way Samantha Carter hiked up her billowing white dress and danced barefoot on the table among the candles, Cameron Mitchell cheering her on.

Second was a single moment: just a glimpse, really. Of Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson, in the rain behind the tent. She had her arms outstretched, her face tilted up to the drenching rain, which plastered her brilliant blue dress to her body. And Daniel: Daniel's face was utterly unguarded, open as it had not been since the first year after Teal'c left the service of Apophis. Daniel was laughing, grasping at her hand to draw her into the shelter of the trees, wrapping an arm around her waist with a comfortable familiarity that said more than any public vows ever could.

For Teal'c, it was the moment at which he could put down the burden of Sha're's death. Through no act of his own, his debt had been redeemed.


End file.
